nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Character sheet
A character has many statistics which describe their overall power: Character statistics Effective character levels: Level adjustment and character levels rolled into one. *Character levels: The total number of the class levels a character has. *Types: **Player character (PC): A character that is always controlled by a real person. **Non-player character (NPC): A character that is controlled by the computer. Race *Race: A character belongs to 1 race. **Subrace: A character may belong to 1 subrace of their race. ***Level adjustment (LA): Some characters have LA to balance out the additional powers they get for being a particular subrace. **Size: How big the character is. **Land speed: How fast a character can move. Alignment *Alignment: This is how a character reacts to things, and how things react to the character. Abilities *Abilities: A character has 6 abilities. **Ability score: How good a character is at each ability. **Ability modifier: Abilities affect other things like skills, combat and spellcasting. **Types: ***Strength (str): How strong ***Dexterity (dex): How agile ***Constitution (con): How healthy ***Intelligence (int): How good at learning ***Wisdom (wis): How understanding ***Charisma (cha): How sociable Experience *Experience points (XP): A character gains these by solving problems so they can gain character levels. Classes *Classes: A character has between 1 and 4 classes. A character can take a new class when they gain a new character level. **Class levels: The amount of levels of that class. A character gain a new class level when they gain a new character level. **Multiclass penalty: If a character's classes have wildly different class levels the character might suffer a penalty to XP gain. **Types: ***Base classes: A character starts with 1 base class and may add upto 2 more later. ***Prestige classes (PrC): A character starts with no prestige classes, but may gain upto 3 later. Health *Hit points: How much of a beating a character can take. Senses *Senses: Some characters get new ways of sensing things in addition to normal ways. **Vision: ***Darkvision ***Low-light vision Attacking *Attack bonus (AB): This is how easy it is for the character to hit other people. **Attacks per round: This is dependant on the character's base attack bonus. **Base attack bonus (BAB): This is dependant on which class a character has. Armor class *Armor class (AC): This is how easy it is for the character to avoid being injured by other people. **Touch armor class: Some attacks only need to touch a character to be effective, but they can still be avoided. Saving throws *Saving throws: This is how easy it is to avoid the worst of some special attacks. **Types: ***Fortitude (fort): This is how good a character is at resisting poisons and illness. ***Reflex: This is how good a character is at jumping out of the way of explosions. ***Will: This is how good a character is at shaking off mental attacks. Skills *Skills: A character has lots of different skills. **Skill points: A character spends these when they gain levels. **Skill ranks: This is how good a character is with a certain skill. **Types: ***Class skills: These are skills which a class is good at. ***Cross-class skills: These are skill which a class is bad at. Feats *Feats: These are special tricks a character knows. **Bonus feats: Some classes get to pick a few more feats, with limited selection, than others. Spellcasting *Spellcasting: Only some classes can use spells, but spells can do alot of different things. **Caster level: How good a character is at casting spells for each class. **Spells known: Characters have to learn about a spell before they can cast it. **Spells per day: Characters can only cast a limited amount of spells each day before running out. **Spell failure: Some things can cause spellcasting to fail. **Types: ***Arcane: Spells from a character's own power. ***Divine: Spells granted to the character from what they worship. *Domains: Clerics get 2 domains, which give spells and 1 special feature each. Inventory *Inventory: This is were a character puts his items when moving around with it. **Items: A character can use lots of different tools and things. ***Equipment: Some items need to be worn or held to be useful. ****Weapon: A character can kill stuff when holding a good weapon. *****Melee weapon: A character has to get close to someone to hit them with a melee weapon. *****Ranged weapon: Ranged weapons can hurt people at a distance. ****Armor: Wearing armor helps protect a character from injury. *****Maximum dexterity bonus: The more heavy the armor the more it hampers a character's agility. *****Arcane spell failure: More protective armors can cause a character to fail when casting arcane spells. *****Armor check penalty: Some skills are harder when weighted down by armor. Protection *Spell resistance: Characters with spell resistance can occasionally ignore some harmful spells. *Damage reduction: Damage reduction is the ability of a character to "shrug off" or instantly regenerate most types of damage done to it. *Immunity: Stops even the possibility of some bad things from happening to a character. See also *Category:Races *Category:Sizes *Category:Alignments *Category:Abilities *Category:Classes *Category:Saving throws *Category:Skills *Category:Feats *Category:Spells *Category:Domains *Category:Items Category:Game rules Category:Character attributes